Kit Sun
Personality Kit Sun seems to be a rather carefree person, but according to the Japanese tradition she learned to smile when she's sad so her sadness doesn't impose on anyone. She feels that everybody should have a good laugh at least once a day, so she often tells jokes, funny stories or pulls little pranks, making no desicion between student or teacher, thus she often gets cited to the Headmistress' Office. Her love for graphic novels and drawing makes her good friend with Ghoulia; she also enjoys the rather quite presence of the ghoul. Although Kit moves quickly and often lacks the patience for those who cannot she cherishes the quick mind of Ghoulia and that she can tell her every secret. Since she hangs around with Ghoulia so often she sometimes gets in trouble with Cleo, and because Cleo is so easily to anger she is a perfect target for Kit's pranks. But to calm the storm Kit is always quick to offer help in any need. Kit's joking attitude hides a torn personality. Because Kit is not like her mother wants her to be - getting only A's in every test, being obedient to authorities - she often feels unworthy. She wants to please her mother, but she also doesn't want to lose herself. She often helps people in the same situation, but seems to be unable to find a solution for her own. To get the good grades her mother wants she uses any trick, including pouching test-answers or copying other peoples' answers. Kit also hides she has a boyfriend in Japan - afraid to be teased because he's a normie. Physical Description Kit is a rather small, slim ghoul with floating straight red hair which she often combs into fancy buns, knots or braids making her look like an Anime-character. She has amber eyes, and her fingers are often spotted with ink of different color. She also has a long, fluffy fox-tail. In her "natural" form she shows little fangs and sharp pointed ears. Kit is able to change her shape into a more "normie-like"-form. Her eyes turn brown, and her ears and teeth become normal. If it wasn't because of her tail she would be able to disguise completely as a normie - so she often hides it beneath a long skirt or a traditional Kimono. Background Kit Sun is the daughter of the Kitsune, the japanese nine tailed fox. Her mother - Kita - owned some very successful restaurants and bars in Japan, but she and Kit left the country when Kita found out her daughter had a serious relationship with a normie which Kit didn't want to end. Despite being forbidden Kit and her boyfriend still exchange e-mails and letters, but Kit knows her mother will be infuriated once she finds out. Kita didn't tell her daughter about her father; Kita once loved a normie, and her heart was broken after he died because of age. She doesn't want to suffer Kit the same way she did, but her pride forbids her to admit this "mistake". Kita is a perfectionist and she tries to raise Kit in the same way. Since Kita feels like a complete stranger in this new country she insists on reminding Kit always of where she comes from and which heritage she has. She is very upsed that Kit doesn't seem to "grow up", thus having only grown one single tail so far. Kit and her mother are on a constant argument - unfortunately sometimes even guests in the restaurant can hear the fights. So Kit loves to hang around with Ghoulia or Howleen. Kit often mediates between Howleen and her elder siblings. The Wolfs noticed meanwhile that Kit has trouble with her own mother, so Mr. and Mrs. Wolf "adopted" Kit a bit, allowing her to stay over night very often. Relationships Kit has a normie boyfriend (called Takezo) in Tokyo. He is unaware of her being a monster. Kit always wanted to tell him, but she is afraid of his reaction. He works as a graphic artist, and after graduation Kit dreams of starting a little publishing business for graphic novels and comics with him. Category:Kitsune Category:Original Characters Category:Females